Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically splitting an object and a method, apparatus, and system for registering a file and, more particularly, to a technology for automatically splitting an object, wherein the object of a stereolithography (STL) file for micro licensing is automatically split.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent development of the digital technology, a three-dimensional (3D) modeling technology is actively carried out. The 3D modeling technology may be said to be a technology that is a basis for the 3D printing field in which a stereoscopic structure is output in a stack way. There is a possibility that 3D printing may be applied to almost all of fields, such as machines, vehicles, and medical treatment, in addition to simple apparatuses or structures. Accordingly, it is expected that the importance of a 3D printing industry market will be rapidly expanded in all the industries in the future.
3D modeling data may be written in various formats, but graphic data to be used in 3D printing may be commonly stored in a stereolithography (STL) file format. An STL file has a file format which is provided to store data modeled in a 3D way in a standard format and which has been predetermined to be used as a standard in the 3D printer.
A common 3D plan is an aggregate of mathematical models having modeling data and vector values, such as various shapes, colors, and materials. In contrast, an STL plan has only to be written by considering a surface of an object as a plane of a plurality of triangles. That is, in an STL plan, a surface of a target object is formed of a combination of a plurality of triangles. Data for representing a combination of a plurality of triangles includes points of X, Y, and Z values and the normal vectors of the triangles. In this case, the normal vector determines whether the plane of a triangular is directed inward or outward.
As the 3D printing industry is rapidly expanded, the value of a 3D plan rises, and thus the importance of a copyright problem according to the unlawful stealing of a 3D plan is increased. In general, an STL plan is registered with and managed by a copyright registration system. An STL plan may represent a thing of a form in which a plurality of objects has been combined. For example, a kettle includes three objects, such as a kettle body, a discharge unit from which water is output, and a kettle cover. An STL plan may be written in the form of a combined subject of modeled objects by modeling each of the three objects.
If an STL plan representing a thing in which a plurality of objects has been combined as described above is registered with a copyright registration system, however, only the copyright of the combined subject is recognized, but there is a portion that it is difficult to assert the copyright of each object. Accordingly, there is a problem in that damage cannot be relieved although only the shape of an object forming a thing is illegally pirated.